1. Technical Field
This description generally relates to the field of gaming devices, and more particularly to enabling interaction with Web pages on gaming devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gaming properties often devote a large percentage of floor space to gaming devices. Each gaming device presents players with individual games of chance, games of skill, or combinations thereof that they may wager on.
In the past, each gaming device would present a player with only one such game, and the player would then choose from among the available gaming devices to find her preferred game. In order to provide even greater choices to modern gaming property patrons, many gaming devices now comprise general purpose computing devices, and each gaming device can therefore offer an array of gaming choices to players. For example, a single gaming device may offer video poker, video blackjack and video slots.
Unfortunately, gaming regulations in many jurisdictions continue to place practical limits on the gaming flexibility of each gaming device. For example, in many jurisdictions, each update to the software stored on a gaming device faces regulatory review, and these regulatory reviews can take months. Thus, if a gaming property wishes to launch a new game on its existing gaming devices, this simple software update may suffer from lengthy delays. Moreover, it is practically impossible to update the games available on gaming devices based on “real-time” events.
Therefore, it would be desirable to make game play even more flexible to enhance players' experiences at gaming properties.